Random acts of Katharsis
by feckle
Summary: A group of drabbles, one-shots and ficlets I have written since 2010. Many were created for LJ comm challenges and most have not been beta'd. Items will be added on an adhoc basis as inspiration hits.
1. Chapter 1

**Written: **21st June 2010

**Pairing: **Edward/Carlisle (NON-CANON)

**Warning: **slash, m/m

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday<strong>

He arrives home walking past the parlour he stops still in shock

He looks frantically as if the missing item could suddenly re-appear, but it is gone

His piano is gone; the floorboards are bare with not a scrape or a mark

His music piled neatly on the floor with great care, he is confused

He calls out in panic; there is no sound from within

He fears the worst, his two loves not there; he scans outside hearing an angel's voice

Outside, a new piano, Carlisle playing and singing 'Happy Birthday My Edward'

'Happy Birthday to You!'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Written: **23rd June 2010

**Pairing: **Edward/Carlisle (NON-CANON)

**Warning: **slash, m/m

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Island Beach<strong>

This could not be better; captaining his boat on the ocean, their destination…an island.

He looks at the miserable creature beside him "not too long now" he assures.

Walking along the beach, the moon has risen and the tide is in. They discuss footwear.

"Take them off Edward, you will enjoy it" showing the younger his bare feet.

He grumbles but complies. The sensation is wonderful, both soft and crunchy.

Running along the beach, his love following slowly, this is perfect.

He turns, tackles Carlisle to the sand in a loving embrace.

They kiss, relaxing into each others arms. Bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Written: **27th December 2010

**Pairing: **Edward/Carlisle (NON-CANON)

**Warning: **slash, m/m

**Dedication: **To my dearest **Pace is the Trick, **thank you for your friendship and support.

**Note:** To clarify the setting of this ficlet. This is set while Edward was going through his rebellion period, i.e. he left Carlisle to explore eating humans. This is an exploration of Carlisle's grief at that time.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>The Tree<strong>

He sits beneath the tree.

The generous boughs provide the only coverage from the intense sun.

He sits and reads. Leaning on his suit jacket he is careful not to dirty his white shirt and grey pants.

He is happy to pass his time relaxed, and at peace. Remaining where he is until cloud passes over or night descends.

Every now and then, he looks up from the text and watches the passers-by in the distance.

He wonders how nice it would be to walk arm in arm in the sunlight. Sharing tales and remembrances; picking flowers from the hillside and tossing stones into the lake.

Instead he sits alone with his dead poets and authors, watching others live their lives.

Watching, as he sits…alone.

The breeze brings a slight rustle of the leaves above, the limbs of the tree creak quietly.

"You are not alone." A voice floats quietly from above.

"I know…I was feeling..."

The one above sighs, "I know...I missed you too."

Carlisle looks up to his beautiful Edward, a halo of sunshine framing his hair through the leaves.

"Will you come here to me?" he asks tapping the ground desperate for his mates touch.

"I will, Love. Soon!"

Carlisle then hears the sound of laughter and turns to watch a small child staring at a kite in the sky.

Looking back up to the branches, his gut clenches to see they are empty.

He looks around, the tree and grass and lake remain. But all is dark and quiet and empty, the moon shining down on his form, huddled in the shadow of the great tree.

He closes his eyes, wrapping his arms round his chest, which is covered with tattered clothing stained with mud and blood.

He howls in grief and pain.

The few animals around move further away from the tree.

The tree that is haunted both sunny day and black black night.

Haunted by, pain, grief, despair...and loneliness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Written: **27th September 2010

**Pairing: **Edward/Carlisle (NON-CANON)

**Warning: **slash, m/m

**Notes: **This is from the perspective of a human, Stella, who had been adopted by E/C.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Stella's Lament<strong>

**Dreams**

I had done what every girl's dreams. I met my prince charming, who swept me off my feet. My family is happy for me, supporting me and telling me it was the best thing ever. My parents love my fiancé and have given their clear approval for the union. My little brother (not yet 16) loves my fiancé like a brother, Robert will do things with John that my parents would, or could, not and while John did not understand why yet he would in time.

**Hush**

As the wedding got closer, my parents would spend more time talking in hushed conversations, or would leave the house and be away for hours. Mail and telegrams would come in and out. Every now and then I would catch one or both of them looking at me and John, a sad something in their eyes. I tried to ask them what was wrong, they would say "nothing is wrong sweetheart" or "I was just remembering how big you have grown" or some such silliness. I was afraid.

**Truth**

The night before my wedding, my parents sat me down and went through a large amount of paperwork, deeds, wills, custody orders and other some such. Initially I thought they had done something silly like buy Robert and me a house (it has been offered early on, and refused). I look at the papers, they sit opposite me, looking down, as I realize what this means. I start to cry "No! No! No!" Papa takes me on his lap, soothing, calming. I cry and I beg "Please No! I won't get married, I'll stay here." "Hush," pleads Daddy." "It will be alright," says Papa, "you must look after yourself and Robert…..and John."

**Torn**

My Daddy is walking me down the aisle. It is the happiest day of my life.

My Daddy is walking me down the aisle. It is the worst day of my life.

My Daddy kisses me and gives me away, a start of my new life.

My Daddy is kissing me and going away, he is leaving my life.

My Papa pats my fiancé's back and ruffles my brother's head.

Neither knows that is his farewell.

**Lost**

The reception is held in town, Papa arranged for John to stay. It is supposed to be my wedding night, the happiest night of my life. Robert can see something is wrong, but lets me be. I am known to be a bit strange like Papa. The next day they come with the news, the police and the man from Daddy's hospital, they never told me how they would do it, turns out they burned the house down. I think back now to how empty the building had looked last time I was there; I thought it was just me leaving home. I have to tell John that his parents are dead. He cries and cries for Papa, as I cry and cry for Daddy.

**Farewell**

I stand at the churchyard, staring at the twin graves. They had all been kindly sympathetic. But the questions and speculation, regarding the two brothers, tainted my grief. These people did not know my Daddies. Sadly my little brother still does not know. I made a promise to tell him when he is eighteen, the same age they told me. I feel a hand on each of my shoulders. I whisper "I'll miss you daddies." There is a light kiss on each cheek, "we will miss you too Stella."


	5. Chapter 5

**Written: **8th January 2011

**Pairing: **Carlisle

**Warning: **NON-CANON

**Note: **This is a FanFiction story in the form of a Dreamtime story. It is in no way written to represent the people and culture of indigenous Australians. I have the up-most respect for the stories and beliefs of these wonderful people.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>The Two Tribes<strong>

Long ago in the Dreamtime, there were the meat hunters and the blood hunters. The meat hunters lived under the great sun. They took what they needed from the animals and the soil to sustain them, growing in numbers and creating the tribes of men.

The blood hunters meanwhile, lived under the pale white moon, pale and cold as their very skin. They took nothing from the soil, but instead hunted the tribes of man, taking them in the dark of night. Draining the men of their life force, given to them by the great spirits, their numbers were small, but their hunger great. Many long nights a tribe would lose half its strong men to these hunters of the night.

The tribes of man would create barriers to protect against the blood hunters, however these would not stop the takings.

The tribal elders met to discuss the problem of the blood feeders. They must be rid of them, a number of elders declared, however one, a quiet thoughtful man, who had lost his father and brothers to those who shared their land, declared:

_Speak not of killing those who thirst for our blood._  
><em>They too have been created by the great spirits to share this land.<em>  
><em>As we hunt the birds and beasts of the day, they hunt their own prey at night.<em>  
><em>As we grow in numbers they feed more.<em>  
><em>Would that there be a way, they could feed from other animals, join us in the day.<em>  
><em>So we may live side by side in peace.<em>

It was decided by the tribal elders to seek out the most powerful medicine man for a solution. The medicine man had seen that the elders would seek him out and had devised one.

_I have magic's from the earth spirits, which upon a man's transformation to a blood-hunter will remove the desire for the blood of man, the hunter will only desire the blood of animals._  
><em>Such a hunter will then convince the others to hunt animals, leaving us to live peacefully side-by-side.<em>  
><em>The one who does this will be doomed to be a blood hunter for their days, and must be strong of spirit to withstand this trial.<em>

The youngest elder, who had lost his family, volunteered for the perilous role. Meeting with the medicine man in secret he was given those medicines that would alter him during the change.

The next night, the young elder, stood on guard waiting for the blood-hunters. On seeing one approach he came forward, requesting that he too become one of them.

The hunter agreed, and taking him back to their lair, changed him with fire and pain. At the end of his pain the young elder was very thirsty, however the blood of man brought to him was repulsive to his taste. Instead he hunted a beast of the earth, draining its life force into himself.

The other blood hunters were amazed at both his choice of blood and at his golden eyes. He taught them the ways of feeding from the beasts and birds of the earth. He guided them into the sunlight, teaching them new ways and settling a peace between the two tribes.

The blood hunters, who called themselves vampires, named the young elder Carlisle, meaning 'light' as he had shown them the light of day.

Sadly over time the blood-hunters and man soon discovered that there were not enough beasts and birds for them both to hunt. A war started between the two.

As a bridge between the two, Carlisle tried to intervene, but was shunned by both as being neither man nor vampire. So with a heavy heart, he turned towards the sun, leaving the two warring tribes forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Written: **22nd January 2011

**Pairing: **Edward/Carlisle (NON-CANON)

**Warning: **slash, m/m

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Attire<strong>

He sighs at the costume.

"This is for your concert?" he asks the little boy.

"Everyone has to dress up Daddy. It will be fun," the child confirms.

"Daddy is happy to wear his," the boy continues.

"Yes I know," Edward sighs. "But it is not really a costume. Daddy **IS** a doctor."

The little boy's lip starts to quiver, Edward sighs again.

"Yes, I'll wear it."

The little boy smiles as Carlisle enters.

"Don't say a word," Edward growls at Carlisle.

Carlisle kisses him lightly, "Just think, for the first time as a vampire, you will actually have fangs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Written: **10th February 2011

**Pairing: **Edward/Carlisle (NON-CANON)

**Warning: **slash, m/m

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Valentine's Day<strong>

Bending over, he picks up the small shape on the ground.

Reading, he smiles. Adding it to the 91 already in his arms, he changes direction.

Travelling all night, stopping as directed.

At each stop a heart. Each contains words of love and directions.

He has travelled through forests, cities and States.

He has moved far from population.

To the sea!

The sight is beautiful.

Ninety-two lanterns! Reflecting the stars above! Representing their life together!

Clutching his 91 hearts, he catches sight of the 92nd.

It's at the centre of the lights, held by his love.

Carlisle opens his arms.

_Happy Valentines, My Love._


	8. Chapter 8

**Written: **21st February 2011

**Pairing: **Edward/Carlisle (NON-CANON)

**Warning: **slash, m/m, character death, DEFINETLY NON-CANON

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Mine<strong>

He sat beneath the tree, watching the woman bleed out from the massive gash at her neck.

He did not bite her, had not tasted her. The thought of taking her essence into him was repulsive. But that didn't mean he didn't want to watch her die.

She had tried to steal his mate with daily flirtations, touches and smiles. He had complained, but his mate had shrugged off his concerns, "Edward you are overreacting."

It was only when he caught her thinking of how she could arrange for him to go away to school, how she could convince the other that he needed some adult time away from the 'boy', that Edward snapped.

Luring her away from the hospital, with question of schools and transfers, he wasted no time dragging her into the woods and slicing her neck open with a scalpel.

As she slowly passed away he, came close and whispered "he's mine."

Her eyes widen in realization as she takes her last breath.

Burying the body with care, he returns home.

The next day his mate returns from work troubled, the new administration officer had vanished. He asks Edward if Esme had said anything to him about leaving.

Edward turns, his golden eye shimmering with honesty, "No Carlisle, not a word."


	9. Chapter 9

**Written: **5th March 2011

**Pairing: **Edward/Carlisle (NON-CANON)

**Warning: **slash, m/m

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Begging<strong>

_Please Edward! It will be fun._

Carlisle kneels between Edward legs as he sits on their bed.

Unpacked boxes surround them from their recent move to a two story terrace house, the last in a row of similar buildings.

_Just think, it will allow us to integrate into a community in a way we never have before._

Edward sighs, "Carlisle I know how much it means to you, but do you need to subject me to this?"

Carlisle looks up at his mate, eyes pleading.

Edward sighs and then nods. He is unable to deny his mate anything.

Carlisle grins, "Thank you love."

He jumps up and kisses Edward on the head.

"Our first housewarming party," Carlisle squeals and bounces out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Written: **23rd March 2011

**Pairing: **Edward/Carlisle (NON-CANON)

**Warning: **slash, m/m

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>A Letter to Edward <strong>

**November 24, 2018**

Edward head downstairs into the music room. He needed to pull together his materials for the morning's class.

Carlisle had already left for the hospital, but not before confirming their date during Carlisle's "lunch break". This had become a normal part of their day, as their lives became busier and more integrated into the human society.

Walking into the room, Edward frowned at an aged and brittle looking envelope which had been placed on the keyboard. The envelope had his name on it, in Carlisle's identifiable handwriting.

Sitting on the piano stool, Edward opened the letter. Looking at the date, he gasped.

~*.*~

_November 24, 1918_

_My Dearest Edward,_

_If you are reading this my love, it means all of my hopes, dreams and desires have come true._

_I am writing this sitting on the porch of our cottage as you chase fish in your boat on the lake. I hope by the time you read this you have explained to me your fascination with aquatic creatures. __I mean really Edward they are wet and slimy and…_

_Sorry, I didn't mean to get distracted. _

_I am sitting watching you thinking about the future, our future, together. _

_There are many things I hope for our future. I hope that you are able to be happy with me. I hope that we are together in every way possible. I hope that we never part outside of my, and hopefully your, work commitments._

_However the realist in me knows that this will not be an easy journey. I fear that you never receive this letter. That you will hate me for what I have done to you and decide to abandon __my__ our lifestyle. This single thought terrifies me and motivates me to control my thoughts._

_No matter what has happened in the past, or in our future, I am yours absolutely and completely. In the short time since your change you have taken hold of my heart and mind. I can only pray that, after 100years, you have become an iron clad mantle around my entire being._

_Many times I have fallen to my knees and thanked God for giving you to me and I know I will recite that prayer until my end._

_Edward, my Love! I could make you an infinite number of promises. I will never hurt you, I will never get angry, or upset, or irritating, or pompous, or demanding. Or promise to never prioritize my work over our relationship._

_I will not insult either of us to say that we won't have as many bad times as good. But I can tell you one thing that will never change._

_I Love You! I Love You! I Love You!_

_And I hope and pray I can say those words to you every day of the rest of our eternal lives._

_You challenge and stretch me. You frustrate and amaze me. You make me laugh and cry. You arouse me in ways that frighten me, but I hope one day we can explore together. You are my mate, my love, my Edward._

_I cannot tell you that my soul is yours. You, my darling, ARE my soul. That which was ripped from me centuries ago was restored by you, my wonderful, beautiful, perfect, dazzling, sensual boy. _

_My Eternal Love and Devotion_

_CARLISLE_

~*.*~

Edward laid the letter on his lap and sitting very still he absorbed the letters contents. Shaking from his introspection, he looked at his watch and seeing the time, gently folded the letter and returned it to its envelope.

Moving to the book shelf, he pulled down his first ever diary, given to him by Carlisle months after the letter had been written. Slipping the envelope into the book, Edward then collected his materials and left the house.

Never in his life had he looked forward to their lunch time...together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Written: **13th January 2012

**Pairing: **Edward/Carlisle (NON-CANON)

**Warning: **slash, m/m

**Note: **Written for a Live Journal Community - Drabble Challenge, title is prompt.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Newborn Edward would rather not obey his sire.<strong>

"Put it on"

"No"

"Edward, this is important. You need to put it on."

"No Carlisle, if it is so important, you put it on."

"I swear Edward, if you don't I'll…"

"You'll what Carlisle. This is your whim, and I refuse."

"Come on Edward" (pleading) "it's not such a big deal. Others will be wearing them."

"No Carlisle" (huff) "I refuse to embarrass myself like that in public."

(growl)

"I can order you."

(shocked intake of breath)

"You wouldn't dare…for this?"

(saddened shaking of head)

"If you force me to do so, you know I will."

(stunned silence)

"Edward you need to learn to follow my requests when important, and this is important."

(silence)

"Edward?"

"Alright" (sullen whisper) "Just bloody give it here."

(regretful sigh)

"I am sorry, Edward, love. Thank you."

(door opens, and closes)


	12. Chapter 12

**Written: **13th January 2012

**Pairing: **Edward/Carlisle (NON-CANON)

**Warning: **slash, m/m

**Note: **Written for a Live Journal Community - Drabble Challenge, title is prompt.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>First Vampire on the Moon<strong>

He stood on the edge of the Sea of Tranquillity looking across the apparently barren landscape.

His human companion looked out with awe at the rock and dust sparkling in the diffused sunlight. However this vision was nothing compared to the infinite shards of light and colour he could see. Shimmering lights sparkled from unending facets of crystal; formed by ancient objects as they met violent ends.

The whole experience was one of wonder, much more enhanced and deep than that of his companion. The pull of the ships engines, the changes in pressure as gravity fluxuated, even the reduced oxygen flow, while unnecessary, still affected him in ways he did not expect.

While on the surface of the moon, he revelled in the sensations and how wondrous it was that sometimes the infantile human races could aim for, and reach, such wonders.

Sooner than he wanted they were packed and back in the sardine can for the race back towards their parental sphere.

Re-entering the embrace of their mother, he tensed at the inevitable fire that licked round the capsule and taunted him through the windows.

As they started their plummet he noticed his vision start to darken round the edges. The fire soon taken over by the creeping blackness and he knew it was all over. He closed his eyes against the inevitable.

Soon the sounds and heat and light stopped. Replaced by coolness and muffled noises as if the world was wrapped in cotton wool. Opening his eyes he looked down compassionately as the old man, whose hand he held, gently passed from this realm.

Looking up Edward collected himself as the other nurse started to fuss around the body.

"Wasn't he someone famous?" She enquired. "…one of those space walkers?" Not waiting for an answer she bustled off to the next patient.

Edward laid a hand of benediction on the old man's forehead.

"Thank you" he whispered.

Later that evening his confided to Carlisle that he was honoured to be the only living being, and the first vampire, to have been, even if only in spirit, on the moon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Written: **17th January 2012

**Pairing: **Edward/Carlisle (NON-CANON)

**Warning: **slash, m/m

**Note: **This was written as I desperately try to overcome some serious writers block, as well as some major personal issues. I have also not indicated whether this is Carlisle or Edward…that is entirely up to you. It is not in any way cheerful or suggestive of a HEA...you have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking an Immortal Heart<strong>

Heartbreak has no use by date, it has no best before.  
>You cannot sit it on a shelf and think of it no more.<p>

My heart it bleeds from the wounds, you words and acts did give.  
>The deepest of them recently, challenged my will to live.<p>

When we met you shone so bright, a star in skies of grey.  
>You wrapped me up into in your arms and showed me how to play.<p>

I gave my mind, my soul, my life and my very best.  
>I gave to you my daylight hours and my midnights rest.<p>

I worshipped you completely; your passion, and your drive.  
>But equally I feared for you, your health, your very life.<p>

As time went by, and things moved on, I could not shake the dread.  
>That I was somehow lacking, our connection in my head.<p>

The days of inspiration, soaring, sparkling in the sun.  
>Became short and sharp exchanges all business with no fun.<p>

Now here I stand, in cold and wet, staring at the door.  
>Locked! I need to knock where I never needed knock before.<p>

Without looking back at what we had, you clearly have moved on.  
>Leaving me to wonder why and question what I did wrong.<p>

I am lost, frightened, and abandoned; I cannot find me.  
>My identity so tied up with yours that I am lost in 'WE'.<p>

We are no more, that time is gone, only memories bathed in shame.

My darling! My sweetheart! My mate! My only love!

My heartbreak is forever.

Eternal is my pain.


	14. A Special Day

**Written: **20th December 2011

**Pairing: **Edward/Carlisle (NON-CANON)

**Warning: **slash, m/m

**Dedication: **To my dearest **Pace is the Trick, **thank you for your friendship and support. In absolute contradiction with canon our boys have created four vampire children who are not cold blooded killers…well not yet anyway!

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>A Special Day<strong>

Fresh from a relaxing solo hunt, Carlisle walked slowly back to the campsite where his little family gathered. He was grateful to his mate for encouraging him to have some time alone. It was nice to stretch his legs and gather his thoughts without the constants needs and wishes of his coven demanding his time.

Approaching the camp he heard the dulcet tones of his eldest, raised in protest.

"No! No! That's wrong; it would be silly to have it on Christmas day."

"If you are so smart, you think of a better idea," Yoni responded.

"What about Halloween?" There was a pause and then all four children started to giggle. Maddie's suggestion clearly aimed at diffusing the tension between her brother and sister.

"It's just so unfair," Stella fumed.

Carlisle heard all four children sigh; he could almost hear them nod their heads.

Yoni soothed, "We know it is Stella, but repeating that fact won't change anything. We have to fix it."

Carlisle was almost beside himself with curiosity. What one thing could bring his four children together, to break down their newborn vampire tendencies and allow them to work together as a family?

Samuel, who had been quiet throughout the discussion, gently raised his voice, "I think Stella's initial idea was perfect."

"So do I," agreed Maddie.

There was a pause and with a smile in his voice Yoni makes in unanimous.

"Stella, I agree. Your idea was the best. You can tell Daddy when he gets back."

Carlisle made a move to enter the camp, when he was stopped by Edward, eyes aglow.

He kissed Carlisle and wrapped his arms around his mate's waist.

"Just give them a minute."

Carlisle leaned into Edward. Sometimes it was nice to be cared for, to not be the strong one all the time.

Edward kissed him again and then gently pushed Carlisle towards the campfire.

Carlisle entered the scene to find the four little vampires, sitting quietly, clearly waiting for him to arrive.

At a glance from Yoni, Maddie stood and grasping Carlisle's hand directed him to sit in the fire circle.

Carlisle waited patiently, aware of Edward's silent encouragement to the children.

Stella took a deep breath and started, "Daddy, we were talking with Papa about days that vampires do and don't celebrate."

Maddie interrupted, "Yoni wanted to know whether we would still get Christmas," Carlisle smiled at his son who had the decency to look a little embarrassed.

A bit put out at being interrupted, Stella continued. "Well, we were talking about days of celebration and there was some concern that we would have to share our new birthday. Some of us didn't think that was fair."

Carlisle nodded, this made sense, he loved his children but they were very 'me' focussed; he went to speak but Edward laid a hand gently on his shoulder, a silent plea to wait.

Yoni started where Stella had stopped, "Papa was able to assure us that we could each celebrate our human birthdays. He told us that you and he celebrate his human birth rather than his vampire one."

"Then we asked Papa when your special day was," Maddie interjected. "Papa said that you did not know when the day of your human birth was, and the date of your vampire birth was vague."

Samuel interjected quietly, "That's not fair."

Stella, a little put out that she was no longer in control of the conversation glared at her brothers and sister before turning back to their Daddy.

"We decided that we would help you find a day to celebrate. We have some options for you, but have a specific recommendation that we think would be perfect…"

Carlisle was stunned, his beautiful, wonderful children had thought solely of him, of his needs and his happiness. He did not care what date they had chosen, the fact that they cared enough to even discuss it was the best gift ever.

Jumping up, he drew his little family to him. Feeling his mate join in, wrapping his arms around his waist, Carlisle relished the joy and love he felt at that very moment.

Today was his day for celebration, and one he would remember for all time.


	15. Temporary Immortality

**Written: **23rd July 2012

**Pairing: **Edward/Carlisle (NON-CANON)

**Warning: **slash, m/m

**Dedication: **This one-shot was written in memory of my mother-in-law who passed away after a long battle with cancer.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Temporary Immortality<strong>

They were supposed to live forever, wasn't that the definition of immortal…live forever.

Watching your mate 'die' from cellular degeneration which effectively disintegrated his body until all that was left was a white dust that sparkled in the sun, was not a part of the plan for eternal life.

His mate was not the first, and would not be the last to suffer this curse…a curse on top of the vampire curse.

What was the point of the agonising pain of turning, the desperate and ongoing thirst always there, gnawing at them from the inside out, which was then made worse by their decision to abstain from human prey?

The last turned out to be a lifesaving decision as the human population wiped itself out over the centuries, leaving the planet left to the animals and the vampires who could stomach to feed from them.

But with all of this he felt cheated, he was promised eternity, so even a figure of ten thousand years was unacceptable. They had been together for all of his vampire life, small absences from on another were blips in their story, which was long and eventful and filled with love.

They had done it all, they had travelled the world so many times they had purposefully stopped counting, and their little coven of two had expanded over the years with both humans and vampires. They had adopted, even borne, children. Suffering the agonising pain of watching their children age and die, only to do it all over again centuries later as the joy of such souls were as powerful memories as their losses.

A number of their children grew to be turned, joining the coven again as vampires. However as time passed they all drifted away and he had little idea of their fate or whereabouts.

A shuddering movement from beside him drew his attention back to his mate. Holding the others hand he knew there was not much longer, raising his other hand he gently brushed the others hair back from his forehead, ignoring the flakes drifting off at this touch.

"It will be over soon love, you can let go." He said quietly, unsure even if his mate understood what he was saying.

Carlisle's eyes fluttered open, coughing on the debris being shed from within his mouth and chest, he squeezed Edwards hand tighter.

_No matter where I am, I will love you for eternity. You gave me the heaven in this life. You gave me everything. _

He then shifted his focus to the young man standing at the end of the makeshift bed located in the forest clearing that held many wonderful memories for the couple.

"Look after your father," the dying vampire rasped.

"Don't let him get all morose and start quoting bad poetry," his eyes flicked sideways to his mate a twinkle telling that his was teasing.

"Carlisle," Edward complained, embarrassed despite the situation.

_I am serious Edward, you are allowed one solar year to mourn and then you need to live, for you…for me…for Masen._

Carlisle started to cough making his whole body vibrate; a plume of shimmering dust rose from the bed.

_I love you, my Edward._

Feeling Carlisle's hand disappearing from within his own Edward tried to grasp tighter to find there was nothing to grasp.

"I love you, Carlisle" he called, hoping that there was enough of his mate left to hear his cry.

~*.*~

Edward stayed until the last of Carlisle's remains had vanished.

Standing, held his hand out to Masen who had tears streaming down his face, tears that Edward could not begrudge his son as those that he was unable to shed.

The two men embraced; and watched as Carlisle's earthly body ascended to the heavens.

* * *

><p><strong>RIP Colleen<strong>


End file.
